Barreiras Do Amor
by NandaCocelliCullen
Summary: ELA Uma adolescente linda, feliz e apaixonada... Pelo proibido, e que só pensa NAQUILO. Tem apenas 17 anos e sempre acreditou que Contos de fadas não existem. Até que Isabella conhece um Príncipe que ensina que todos podem ter um FINAL FELIZ. ELE Casado ,tem duas filhas, com casamento em crise ele procura a felicidade, e acaba encontrando a felicidade em Isabella [Sem Vampiros]


_**Bella POV **_

Lá estava eu voltando para escola, eu tinha ido para casa almoçar, para mais uma tarde de aula ate que. . . Toca o meu celular:

-Fala tio.

- Nossa sobrinha, quanto amor com o seu titio lindo, gostoso – ele disse fazendo palhaçada. . . Como sempre – Avisa a mamãe que eu vou ai hoje a noite com a Tia Rose tá?

- Aviso sim tio pode deixar, "tá" tudo bem?

- Aham tudo bem sim Bebê, ontem eu fui ao cine. . . – no fundo eu escutei uma voz chamando meu tio que me deixou toda molhada.

- Vamo logo Emmeet, a Rosalie "tá" esperando – É IMPRESSÃO MINHA OU ESQUENTOU DE REPENTE?"

- Calma Edward, Perai . . . Sobrinha linda o titio tem que desligar . . . a noite eu passo aí ta Beijão.

- Ok, Beijão.

Tomei o meu café, avisei minha mãe sobre meu tio e sai. No intervalo Angela chega gritando na minha direção, sozinha porque nosso bando tinha dado falta coletiva, e só a gente tinha ido pra escola.

- BELAAA, Ben falou que me AMA, você ouviu? ELE DISSE QUE ME AMAAAA.

- AFF, não confio nesses caras, eles vivem falando que te amam mais no final só querem te comer e jogar fora.

- Mais Bella, ele não é assim. . . Ele nem falou em se. . . – Angie tinha vergonha de falar sobre Sexo.

- Eu só não quero te ver. . . Magoada.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? E você? Alguma novidade?

- Poucas mais depois eu te conto. . . – eu disse me preparando para levantar, ela sabia que eu detestava esse assunto sobre AMOR.

- Bella. . . O que fizeram pra você ser assim? Tão desiludida? – Ela disse passando a mão em meu rosto.

Na mesma hora em que ela disse isso o sinal tocou, eu levantei deixando ela sozinha e sem resposta. Eu adorava a Angela mas. . . Não estava preparada pra contar para alguém.

Durante o dia nada aconteceu de diferente, Angela não falou mais nada, Jessica (avacadasala) veio me pedir conselhos, e eu como sempre. . . Dei. E o pior ela me pediu ajuda porque achava que estava grávida. . .

Eu era a conselheira da sala TODAS vinham me pedir conselhos. . . Até os meninos.

Desde a hora que eu havia conversado com a Angie uma palavra ficava rodeando minha cabeça . . . DESILUDIDA . . . DESILUDIDA . . . DESILUDIDA . . .

Eu não era desiludida , eu só era realista, porque desde que . . . bom deixa quieto.

Tive que ficar na escola pra resolver algumas coisas da festa de encerramento do colégio, quando voltei tive que me arrumar por causa do Tio Emmeet. . . Algo me dizia que aquela noite mudaria a minha vida. . .

_**EDWARD POV**_

- Porra Tanya quantas vezes eu disse? PARA COM O CIÚMES ISSO VAI ACABAR COM A GENTE – eu disse segurando seu rosto com as mãos e olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Edward, eu. . . Te amo – ela disse entro soluços.

- Eu também. - eu disse mesmo sem ter tanta certeza, quanto no começo de tudo.

-Faz amor comigo? . . . Por favor? – ela disse tentando beijar minha boca.

-Eu. . . –Simplesmente não tinha o que dizer, eu estava sentindo dó dela e simplesmente sai do quarto, deixando a sentada no chão. . . Chorando.

Eu já não aguentava mais. . . Todo dia. . . Briga. . .briga e mais briga. . . Para todos, o casal perfeito, feliz. Todos falavam que nossa relação era bonita, tínhamos uma filha de sete anos chamada Carly, e eu ainda tinha mais uma filha, Claire, que era minha filha do 1º casamento, todos que viam nossa família diziam que era perfeita, pensavam que Tanya era uma boa mãe, uma madrasta amiga, e uma esposa melhor ainda, mas era tudo mentira nosso dia - a- dia era uma merda, ela vivia brigando com Claire, e Claire sempre ignorava e saia de casa com Carly o que deixava a Tanya mais furiosa . . . Pelo menos ela era calma quando Carly estava por perto, eu chegava em casa e ela já vinha me falando um monte de merda. Eu já estava cansado

Bem que minha filha me disse.

_**FLASBACK ON**_

-Ela vai acabar com a nossa família. . . Você não a ama . . . Eu sei disso, você só amou uma pessoa. . . Minha mãe.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Aquelas palavras rodeavam minha cabeça. . . Porque Lizzie tinha eu morrer? Abandonar a nos? Abandonar a Claire? Me abandonar ?

Fui à cozinha tomar agua, e Claire estava fazendo o café da manha para Carly

-Bom dia meninas – eu disse dando um beijo na testa delas .

- Bom dia, papai –disse Carly me abraçando e se sentando na mesa

-Bom dia pai. De novo?

- Aham- eu respondi dando um beijo em sua testa, e logo em seguida fui trabalhar.

Chegando ao escritório, fui para minha sala, quando a peste do Emmeet me para no corredor.

- Falaa Edzão, ta mal de novo?

- Adivinha. . . Ontem depois que a gente voltou para casa, a Tanya começou a gritar falando que eu. . . Que eu fiquei olhando pra bunda das outras. . . Meu eu já cansei. . . É isso todo dia. . . E de manha ela tava mexendo no meu closet. . .eu não aguento mais. . .

- Calma. . . Porque vocês não se separam?

- Por causa da Carly, eu só sei que não dá mais – eu disse me sentando enfim em minha mesa – Vamos mudar de assunto vai. . . E você. . . A Rose. . . Ta tudo bem?

- Tá. . . A gente tava procurando apartamento. . . A gente achou um no prédio da mãe dela, só é um andar abaixo.

- Vai morar perto da sogra né? Se deu mal.. . HUSASHUHSAUSHAUSAUSAUHS – eu disse zoando com a cara dele até que tivemos que ir a uma reunião. . . Ele me enrolou ate às 11h da manhã.

O Emmeet ere tipo meu irmão, a gente é assim desde nosso primeiro emprego, ele viu eu me casar com Lizzie, viu a Claire nascer, viu Lizzie morrer, viu eu me casar novamente, viu a Carly nascer. . . Sempre do meu lado, realmente como um irmão.

Nós havíamos combinado de almoçarmos com Rosalie.

- Vamo logo Emmeet, a Rosalie "tá" esperando – eu disse vendo que ele estava no telefone.

- Calma Edward, Perai. . . Sobrinha linda o titio tem que desligar. . . a noite eu passo aí ta Beijão.- ele disse desligando rapidamente.

- Pronto. . . Vamos . . .

Nós chegamos para almoçar no shopping, e encontramos Rosalie:

- Meninos, Oi Ed, tudo bem?- Rosalie disse me cumprimentando com um beijo na bochecha- Meu docinho, tudo bem ?- Rose disse dando um selinho em Emmeet- Vamos almoçar, estou morrendo de fome.

O almoço todo foi tranquilo, Emmeet fez suas palhaçadas, contou que ia à casa da irmã, visitar a sobrinha, até que chegou ao fatídico assunto. . . Tanya.

- Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Brigamos, como sempre por ciúmes

- Você já pensou em fazer alguma obra de caridade, você tem que se ocupar, esquece um pouco da Tanya, vocês tem que ter cada um o seu próprio tempo sozinha, e nada melhor do que ocupar seu tempo fazendo o bem.

- Eu já fiz numa época mais ela me obrigou a parar de ir . . .

- Ela não precisa ir, você vai com a gente, tem companhia melhor ? Quer ir um dia lá com a gente?

- Eu não sei . . .

- Vamos, você vai gostar – disse Emmeet.

- Tá bom, que dia e que hora?

- No domingo às 9 horas

- Ok.

Nós conversamos um pouco e fomos embora rápido, cada um para sua casa, porque nosso chefe nos deu folga. . . Eu não sei o por que. Fui para casa já com medo dos ataques de Tanya.

- Oiii, alguém em casa?- eu disse entrando em casa, e fui atingido por um abraço.

-Meu amor. . . Tudo bem? - disse Tanya me beijando, que foi uma coisa que eu estranhei.

Ela me perguntou porque eu cheguei mais cedo, e agiu como no inicio do nosso namoro vimos um filme, conversamos, ela sorria, daquele jeito que me fez ficar apaixonado por ela no inicio do nosso namoro. . . E por um instante toda aquela ideia de separação saiu de minha mente todo o amor do começo voltou. . . Mais eu esperava mais, era tudo muito falso, eu ia ter que me separar dela. Eu não sabia o que eu estava pensando quando casei com ela, Agora eu me sinto totalmente. . . DEESILUDIDO.


End file.
